Urbandonment
Urbandonment (トリノコシティ Torinokocity), anche popolarmente conosciuta come Torinoko City, è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da 40mP. Può essere sbloccato cancellando DYE. Informazioni Il titolo giapponese è un gioco di parole sulla parola "取り残して" (torinokoshite), che significa "lasciarsi alle spalle". Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This hit track by artist 40mP has been brought into the cyber world. What answer will Miku find here for the loneliness in her heart?"'' Liriche Giapponese=0と1が交差する地点 間違いだらけの　コミュニケーション アナタの名前は　何ですか？ 10文字以内で　答エヨ 過去と未来が　交差する地点 行く宛を失った　現在地 アナタはどうして　生きているの？ 100文字以内で　答エヨ 過去最高速の　夜が明ける バランス取ることも　できないまま 自分だけどこか　取り残された 音の無い世界　造られた世界 傷んだ果実を　捨てるだけなら 2人もいらない　1人で出来るから 昼と夜が　交差する地点 誰かに会いたくて　会えなくて ワタシの名前は　何ですか？ 10文字以内で　教えて 嘘と本当が　交差する地点 呼吸が止まりそうな　閉塞感 ワタシはどうして　生きているの？ 100文字以内で　教えて 好き　嫌い　好き　嫌い　の繰り返しで 疲れきった愛は　もういらない 時間だけいつも　通り過ぎていく 1秒ごとに　崩れていく世界 歪んだ景色に　塗りつぶされた 真実（こたえ）はいらない　偽りでいいの 自分だけどこか　取り残された 色のない世界　夢に見た世界 傷んだ果実を　捨てることすら 1人じゃ出来ない　傍にいてほしくて|-|Romaji=ZERO to ichi ga kousa suru chiten machigai darake no COMMUNICATION anata no namae wa nan desu ka? juu moji inai de kotaeyo kako to mirai ga kousa suru chiten iku ate o ushinatta genzaichi anata wa doushite ikiteiru no? hyaku moji inai de kotaeyo kako saikousoku no yoru ga akeru BALANCE toru koto mo dekinai mama jibun dake dokoka torinokosareta oto no nai sekai tsukurareta sekai itanda kajitsu o suteru dake nara futari mo iranai hitori de dekiru kara hiru to yoru ga kousa suru chiten dareka ni aitakute aenakute watashi no namae wa nan desu ka? juu moji inai de oshiete uso to hontou ga kousa suru chiten kokyuu ga tomarisouna heisokukan watashi wa doushite ikiteiru no? hyaku moji inai de oshiete suki kirai suki kirai no kurikaeshi de tsukarekitta ai wa mou iranai jikan dake itsumo toorisugiteiku ichibyou goto ni kuzureteiku sekai yuganda keshiki ni nuritsubusareta kotae wa iranai itsuwari de ii no jibun dake dokoka torinokosareta iro no nai sekai yume ni mita sekai itanda kajitsu o suteru koto sura hitori ja dekinai soba ni itehoshikute|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Kanannon' A point where 0 and 1 intersects A communication full of mistakes What is your name? Answer me within a 10 word limit A point where the past and future intersects Losing my destination in my present location Why are you living? Answer within a 100 word limit The day breaks at a maximum speed never seen before Unable to keep my balance I am somehow left behind A soundless world, an artificial world If you’re just going to throw away that rotten fruit You don’t need two people, one’s just enough. A point where afternoon and night intersects Yearning to meet someone but unable to What is my name? Tell me within a 10 word limit A point where lies and truths intersects This feeling of entrapment that hinders my breathing Why am I living? Tell me within a 100 word limit "I like you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you" was repeated over and over This tiresome love…I don’t want it Time is the only thing that keeps on passing by Crumbling this world in a matter of seconds Coating over this twisted scenery I don’t want the truth, a lie is just fine I was somehow left behind A colourless world, a world I’ve dreamed about Even throwing away this rotten fruit I can’t do it alone, I want you by my side so much Video Project Diva F - Torinoko City (Urbandonment) PV-2|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【初音ミク】トリノコシティ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità *Nella versione PlayStation Vita di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA ƒ, il PV della canzone visualizzata una notifica telefono cellulare ad un certo punto che diceva "You have not mail." Questo è stato cambiato in "No mail" nella versione PlayStation 3 del Project DIVA F ed anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. L'errore di battitura era ancora presente nella versione occidentale della versione PS Vita del gioco. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki en:Torinokocity fr:Torinoko City Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2010